Unexplainable Feelings
by aries03
Summary: A surprised visit from an unknown girl from the future leaves the SG-1 stunned. Will this girl be able to succeed in her mission? eventual Sam/Jack
1. Chapter 1

The automated gate system alarm started to go off, interrupting SG-1's briefing.

"Unscheduled off-world traveler! Unscheduled off-world traveler!"

General Hammond and the rest of the SG-1 team immediately proceed to the control room.

"It's SG-1's authorization code, sir."

"That's impossible. SG-1 is here."

A realization suddenly popped into Sam's mind. There had been a time prior, involving time travel, when SG-1 used their authorization code to send a note back in time.

"Sir, I think we should open the iris."

"Are you absolutely sure, Major?"

"Definitely, sir."

"Ok. Open the iris and stand ready."

SG-1 immediately files down the stairs to the embarkation room with General Hammond in tow. A beautiful girl, approximately 16, with golden blonde hair and remarkable blue eyes steps through.

"Please, don't shoot. I come in peace with a message."

"Lower your guns."

"My name is Caden Rosha O'Neill."

Everyone turns their eyes towards Jack.

"Oh no. Don't look at me. I don't know the kid."

"Indeed you don't, Colonel O'Neill…at least not in this point of time. I have come from the future to deliver an important message."

"I guess we are all just curious at your name."

"I will explain that in time, but first I must heed you a warning. SG-1 is about to embark to PX-509. You must not go. The team returns carrying a deadly virus. Dr Frasier finds what she believes is a cure, but the virus only goes latent. Sixteen years later, the virus resurfaces ultimately leading to the death of all four of the original members of SG-1.

The SG-1 team just looks at each other in shock. General Hammond turns to their gate expert for a response.

"Major Carter, is this even possible? Is there the slightest chance this girl could be telling the truth? "

"Well, sir…"

"I do not mean to interrupt, but I assure you it is possible. My parents warned me that you might not believe me, so they sent along a note for Major Samantha Carter.

"This just seems so foreign to us. You have to understand our doubts."

"No offense, General, but from what I've heard of the SGC, your day is filled with foreign things. Now, I assure you, the note will explain everything."

Sam just stares at the girl. She seemed so familiar somehow. There were these unexplainable feelings surrounding her.

"General, I think we should listen to her."

"And why is that, Major?"

"Because I have this nagging gut feeling that she is important to me in the future. I feel I can trust her."

Caden hands the notes over to Sam. For a brief second, their eyes meet, and a shiver runs down Sam's spine. The General, along with two men, come to escort Caden to the guest quarters until further questioning. She gasps as she opens the letter to see her own handwriting starring back at her.

_Sam_

_I know this is hard to believe. I remember the mission to PX-509 very well. We all barely returned with high fevers and chills. Dr. Frasier worked hard to find a cure. I did the best I could to help, and eventually we found what we thought was the solution. Indeed, it seemed to work perfectly. For sixteen years, there was no sign of the virus. Then, out of the blue Daniel got sick followed by Teal'c. Jack and I were the last to get sick. Dr. Frasier found the same virus in our systems. Daniel and Teal'c have already passed away. I am afraid that Jack is next. He is already in a coma. I know time is running out for me as well. We have told Caden everything, and she is prepared to go through the stargate if we should happen to die in order to warn you. If you are reading this letter, then it is safe to assume Jack and I have already passed away. Please, listen to Caden. I have faith that if you just look in her eyes, you will have all the proof you need to trust her._

_Love,_

_Sam_

She just stands there in silence. They all are curious to know what the note reads. Jack was growing inpatient.

"Carter?"

"Yes, sir?"

"What does the note say?"

She hands the note over. Jack begins to read it.

"I think the girl is telling the truth, sir."

"And why is that, Carter?"

"Well, for one, that definitely is my handwriting. Second, I just can't explain it, but I have these unexplainable feelings that I know this girl somehow."

"I know what you mean. I get the same feeling, but I know for a fact that I have never seen that girl before in my life."

"I know. That's why I can't explain it, but don't you think that it could be possible that if she is an important person in our future that we would get a feeling of familiarity by seeing her?"

"I don't know, Carter. I try not to think about complex things like that, but I will talk to General Hammond. I think we should at least postpone our mission to PX-509. We will keep the girl here, _as our guest_, and observe her as much as possible. Then, we would be able to reassess the situation."

"Good idea, sir."

They didn't see General Hammond standing behind them in the doorway.

"I think that is an excellent idea. Permission granted. We will wait one week and then reassess whether or not to visit PX-509. In the meantime, try to figure out who in the world this girl is and how she got involved with the SGC."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack walked into the guest quarters to find Caden sprawled out on the bed listening to Collin Raye.

"Collin Raye, I see. Major Carter really likes that guy."

Caden just smiles, knowingly.

"I know. She is the one who introduced his music to me…in my time that is, not now."

"I figured as much."

He looks at her bag sitting on the floor. She catches his eye.

"Don't worry. Your security already checked the bag out. My parents just warned me that I would probably be contained here for awhile for observation and questioning, so I brought a few things to keep myself entertained."

"Yeah…speaking of which…who are your parents?"

"I can't tell you that."

"You can't?"

"I was given strict orders to do my very best not to reveal too much about the future as to not alter events."

"Ah. Yes. Understandable. So, can you tell me anything about yourself? General Hammond is a little weary about trusting someone he knows nothing about."

"And you, too, I presume. I can't tell you much. I wish I could. I really do. There's so much that I would just love to tell you, but I would hate to alter time."

He just nods.

"All I can tell you right now is that my name is Caden Rosha O'Neill. I am sixteen years old. My parents were important members of the SGC. I was the one picked to go on this mission because my parents had hoped I would spark some sort of familiarity….well, my mom did anyways. She had this theory that someone important from the future should spark at least a sense of familiarity."

"Funny. Major Carter said the same thing back in the gate room."

"She's a very smart woman."

"Yes. She is."

"You are probably curious about my name. That is why you were the first to come to speak with me."

"Well, not exactly. I am the leader of SG-1. It's my job to be the first one to come see the guests. The name is a thing of curiosity, though, but I suppose you can't tell me how you got your name."

"All I can tell you is that part of my name is from someone my parents greatly respected. I cannot tell you which part."

"Figures."

"Hey, is that an astronomy textbook?"

"It is."

"Looks familiar."

"It should. You gave it to me after I started taking an interest in telescopes."

"Uh…yeah…right. So, you said SG-1 was alive sixteen years from now. That's good news, huh? It means we didn't get our asses kicked by some Goa'uld along the way."

"Yeah. That's correct."

"Are we all still members of SG-1 at that point?"

"I cannot tell you that."

"Yeah. I suppose not. I'm just thinking about retiring soon…was curious if I actually went through with it this time."

"I can't help you with that decision. You need to follow your heart with that one, sir."

"Follow my heart?"

"Indeed."

"You sure do say indeed a lot."

"I spent a lot of time with Teal'c growing up."

"Of course you did. Well, I'll let you get back to your music. If you need anything just holler."

He nods at the guard before continuing down the hall. Major Carter catches up with him.

"How's she doing, sir?"

"Seems to be settling in okay."

"Does she seem credible?"

"Oh yeah. It's a little freaky, actually. She's in there listening to Collin Raye, saying you were the one who turned her on to his music. She has my favorite astronomy textbook and says I gave it to her when she took an interest in telescopes. She says she spent a lot of time with Teal'c growing up, and that part's believable solely on how much she uses the word _indeed_. I don't know, Carter. Something about her just screams that she is telling the truth, and _I'm_ usually the _doubtful_ one."

"I was just thinking about heading in there, myself."

"Let her rest, get her bearings on the place. Come on. Let's go get some supper from the cafeteria. You can go visit her afterwards. You wouldn't want me to eat all by myself, would you?"

Sam just laughs before following Jack down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, Sam knocked on the door to the guest quarters, supper tray in hand. She peers in to see Caden, stomach down on the bed, crying.

"Caden, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Do you need to talk about it?"

"It's okay. I was just looking at an old picture, and it brought back memories."

"Can I see?"

Caden just nods and hands over the picture. It's a picture of SG-1, bunched together and laughing. Caden sees the curiosity in Caden's eyes.

"It was taken at my parents' 10 year anniversary seven years ago. I was nine at the time. I just remember how happy everyone was back then. I just can't believe everyone in that picture is gone. It all happened so quick."

"Yeah…about that…Colonel O'Neill has already told me that you won't divulge too much information about yourself so as not to alter time, and I totally agree with that, but I was hoping you could tell me a little something about the virus."

"I can try."

"What I'm curious about is what if we prepared for SG-1 to come back carrying the virus. Do you think we would be able to stop it if we start working on the cure now?"

"I don't think you should even try, but I can't tell you what to do. It's possible that you could stop the virus, but you have to remember that Dr. Frasier and you thought you had found a cure the first time, and the virus was in fact just latent."

"I don't get that. I mean, I know there are viruses that can go latent for long periods of time, but wouldn't the virus be identifiable in blood work even _when_ latent?"

"I can't explain that. Neither could Dr. Frasier. You did your best to try to figure that out, but you didn't have enough time. All we could conclude is that it is an alien virus that is beyond our knowledge base."

"But how do you know that SG-1 didn't pick up the virus again on a different mission?"

Caden cringed. She knew the answer but couldn't reveal it.

"I cannot tell you the reason. I really wish I could, but…"

"…but that would be giving away too much. I understand."

"All I can do is tell you that we knew for certain it was from PX-509 and hope that you believe me. I can tell you, however, that Dr. Frasier did a whole blood workup when the virus resurfaced, and it matched the original strain exactly."

"So you don't think we should try. The only reason I ask is that PX-509 is believed to contain a large amount of naquadah, a substance that could greatly increase our weapon base."

"For what its worth, SG-1 was never able to use the naquadah found on that planet. The civilization there wasn't exactly friendly. They were the ones who gave SG-1 the virus. Again, I can't tell you what to do, but I can beg of you not to…"

Sam could tell Caden was starting to get choked up. A tear flowed down Caden's cheek.

"…I don't want SG-1 to die."

Sam sat down beside Caden and took the girl in her arms.

"Shh. It's okay. I don't want SG-1 to die, either. I'll do the best I can, okay?"

Caden gives an attempted smile and half nod.

"I know you will, Major Carter. I have faith in you."

Sam did her best to change the subject in an attempt to cheer the girl up.

"So…the Colonel says you like Collin Raye. He's my favorite, you know"

"I know."

"What's your favorite song of his?"

Caden finally lets out a small smile.

"That's a hard one. He has _a lot_ of good songs, but if I had to choose one, I'd have to say _In This Life_."

"That's a good one…one of my favorites, actually. Any particular reason that one tops your list?"

"That was my parents' song. My dad would sometimes sing it to my mom, well…attempt to anyways. It would always make her smile. They danced to it at their 10 year anniversary party…the night that picture was taken."

"That's really sweet. It sounds like you love your parents a lot."

"Just as much as they loved me. They called me their miracle child."

"Are they going to be concerned that you are being kept here?"

"They were the ones who told me that I might be kept here for awhile. They expected it, so did the rest of the SGC."

"Yeah, I suppose they would expect that. They probably still have the same rules and regulations we have now, if not stricter ones."

Caden just nods.

"So have you ever thought of joining the military when you're old enough?"

"Indeed. Military was my life."

"What branch? We have all branches here at the SGC."

"Air force, of course. My parents were air force. My dad always wanted me to take after my mom. Of course, I can't tell you any more about that because that would give it away."

"Of course. So do you think you ever will take after your mother?"

"I sure hope so.

Sam couldn't explain it, but she felt totally at ease talking with the girl. There was no doubt in her mind that the girl was telling the truth.

Caden couldn't help but smile. It felt so wonderful to be talking like this with Sam once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Day two of Caden's visit brought Daniel to the guest quarters.

"Hey there! Can I come in?"

"Of course you can, Daniel."

He goes to the bed and sits down beside her.

"So what are you up to in here?"

"Oh, nothing. Just reading my astronomy textbook."

He peeks at the book and raises his eyebrow.

"You understand that stuff?"

"Indeed. You don't?"

"Well, yeah. I just don't see too many sixteen year olds reading advanced astronomy textbooks. For the record, I can't even imagine _Jack_ reading this. You got it from him, right?"

"Yeah, and _for the record_, Jack is smarter than most people think…at _astronomy_ anyways. He taught me everything I know about the subject."

"Hmm. So, I my curiosity is getting the best of me…"

"About?"

"Well, from what I've heard from Jack and Sam, you hung around with them a lot. They also said you spent a lot of time with Teal'c…"

"And you want to know where you fit in?"

"Well…yeah…kind of."

"We spend A LOT of time together. You were one of my favorite babysitters."

"I was?"

"Yeah. Well, you and Teal'c usually babysat me together, actually."

"Wow. There's actually someone who would trust Teal'c and me to baby-sit a child? Fascinating!"

"Oh, come on. You have to give yourself more credit than that. You guys rocked! You used to teach me all about ancient Egypt. Teal'c, well, he was always good to have around when I was little…kept the monsters away."

That made Daniel smile.

"I bet. Hey, I'm sorry the guest quarters aren't more homely. I know it can be kind of cold in here."

Caden just giggles.

"Don't worry about it. The SGC was like my second home. I used to come here all the time when my parents were working."

"The guys in charge actually let that happen?"

"Well, my parents had quite a bit of pull around here."

"Yeah. Speaking of which…you can't even give me a hint at who your parents were? Some sort of clue?"

"Nope."

"I have to admit, you are great at keeping a secret."

"Only when I know it's important."

Daniel takes another look at the textbook, still amazed that someone her age would be into a textbook that complex.

"So what else are you interested in?"

"Hmm. I don't know. I really love animals…especially dogs."

"Oh yeah? Do you have one?"

"Yeah, I do actually. I had always wanted a pet, but because my parents both had a busy schedule during the day, they wouldn't let me get one. I had to prove that I could handle the responsibility. My dad finally bought me a golden retriever for my thirteenth birthday. His name is Jake."

"That's an interesting name for a dog. How'd you come up with that?"

"It's in memory of one of my extended family members who passed away when I was still very young. I never got to even meet him…well, at least not at an age where I would remember it."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"No. It's okay. My mom told me that he died living the life he loved. I believe that to be very honorable. I even got a picture of him that I keep in my album. I just wish I could have met him, at least once."

"Oh, you have an album! Can I see it?"

"Nope."

"Gives away too much?"

"Indeed. It gives away _everything_. My parents loved taking pictures. They both had such an appreciation for the value of life. They always said you never know which day would be your last."

"So I can't see…not even a picture of Jake?"

"Nope."

"Understandable."

After an awkward moment of silence, Daniel decided it was time to get out of there.

"Hey, what do you say we go get some food, my treat? I'm sure you are getting sick of seeing these same four walls."

"Depends on what they're serving today."

"Oh, no. Not from the cafeteria. The team is ordering in Chinese tonight."

"Oh I LOVE Chinese night"

"We still order in Chinese food in your time?"

"All the time. It's my favorite."

"Well then, I _insist_ you join us."

"The others won't mind?"

"Nah. They all like you. I don't know why, but it kind of feels like you _belong_ here."

"So my mom was right, then?"

"How's that?"

"That someone very important from the future would strike a feeling of familiarity."

"Yeah, I guess she was, then."

"Cool."

He gives her a little pat on the back before leading the way to the Chinese food.


	5. Chapter 5

On day three, Caden was called into the conference room where SG-1, General Hammond, and Dr. Frasier were already waiting for her. Jack was the first to speak.

"Caden, come on in. Have a seat."

She did as she was told.

"Remember how I said the other day that General Hammond was having a hard time trusting someone he knew so little about?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that hasn't changed. The information you have been able to share with us has been great, but all of it could be trickery from one of our enemies. Nothing you have shared can be proved because it all happens in the future."

She looked at General Hammond and then back at Jack, at a loss of what to do. Major Carter jumps in.

"Caden, we think we might have a solution to the problem."

"Ok. I'm listening."

"We know that you are afraid to tell us too much about the future because of the possibility of altering events. However, I have a theory that if you withhold the information about the future from only those involved, time would not be altered."

"But how would I do that?"

"If you told one person whom you felt you could trust who your parents were, and this person kept the secret, using the information only to verify, and your parents never found out, then time would not be altered. It's only a theory, though."

"But why does it have to be the information about who my parents are. Why can't it be something else?"

This is where Dr. Frasier steps in.

"We have blood samples from all personnel on base already on file. If your parents are already working here, then we would be able to make a DNA match and prove that you are telling the truth."

"And my parents would never have to find out that they are my parents in the future?"

"That is correct."

"And there's no other choice? If I don't agree to this, then SG-1 will proceed on there mission to PX-509?"

General Hammond hated that it had to come to this.

"Unless you can think of a better solution, we would see your lack of cooperation as a threat. I'm sorry, but we have no choice. We have quite a few enemies that would do whatever they could to prevent us from getting the naquadah needed to improve our weaponry."

"Would I get to pick the person I tell?"

"Yes, you would."

Caden thought about it for a couple minutes. She decided that she would rather risk time being altered than SG-1 going to PX-509. She would rather have SG-1 living a slightly different future than not living at all.

"Ok. I'll do it."

General Hammond nods in agreement.

"So do you know who you are going to choose, or do you need time to think about it."

"Oh, I know. I am going to pick the one person I know without a shadow of a doubt that I can trust who spends the _least_ amount of time around my parents…Jacob Carter."

"You do know that Jacob Carter is a member of the Tok'ra and not under command?"

"Yes, I do. That is why I chose him. For the majority of the time, he will be on a totally different planet than my parents."

"You do also realize that he might not be available to us at this time?"

"I am willing to take that risk."

"Ok, then. We will see what we can do. No promises though. In the meantime, you all are dismissed but stay on base for the time being just in case Jacob can come immediately."

Everyone starts to get up and leave the room….all expect Daniel. He is lost in thought. Out of the blue, the realization comes to him. He goes barreling after Caden. He finds her already in her quarters.

"Caden, I found you."

"Is everything alright, Daniel?"

"I think I know who your parents are!"

"I don't think it would be a wise idea to verify that if indeed you did figure it out."

"Just hear me out. You told Jack that a part of your name is in honor of someone important to your parents, right?"

"Right."

"Well, there is only one time I have ever heard the name Rosha. If I'm correct, that leaves one person on base to whom that name is very dear. It makes sense, too, because you have the same hair and striking eyes. That would mean that your middle name is the one part of your name that is in memory of someone else."

"Ok. If you are correct on that assumption, and it is just an assumption, that would only name one parent."

"Ah, but there is only one person on base with that last name. Frankly, it would not shock me. Those two have so much chemistry, it's a shame they have been kept apart, but there is one more thing that tipped me off…"

"Do humor me."

"Your dog. You said your dog was named after a family member that you had never met…someone who died doing what he loved. I think you picked that one person back in the conference room because he is the one person you've desperately wanted just once chance to meet."

Caden was commentless.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"You know I can't comment, Daniel."

"Oh, come on…I won't tell them. They don't even know I have a clue at who your parents are, so they won't even nag me about it."

"You aren't going to be the one person I tell, Daniel. I want it to be Jacob Carter."

"General Hammond wouldn't have to know that I know. Everyone would think that Jacob is the only one who knows. Come on, if I am right, you have to give me the credit for figuring it out."

She didn't say a word. Instead, she just pulled a picture album out of her bag and laid it on the bed. If Daniel should happen to choose to look at the album, then Caden would not be the one actually saying the truth. He would have figured it out by himself.

Daniel couldn't resist. He picked up the album, and turned the page. The very first picture was a picture of Caden's dad in military dress blues and her mom in a beautiful dark blue dress at what looked like their wedding. He just smiled as he continued to flip through the pictures. There, on the last page, was a picture of the whole family, including the dog, Jake, in front of a house Daniel recognized well.


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel put the pictures back on the bed.

"They really are nice pictures. It looks like you had a pretty nice life so far."

"I really did."

"The thing I don't understand is why I'm the only one who figured it out. How come no one else did?"

"I could say it was because you are _really_ smart, which you _really _are, but I think the others know…at least Sam and Jack."

"Then why didn't they come forward as well?"

"Sam would know better than to try to get me to reveal secrets of the future. If she had a guess, she would do her very best to ignore it."

"Yeah, but Jack doesn't care about that kind of stuff. If he knew something, he would _tell_."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I think he would pass it off as wishful thinking."

"You think?"

She didn't even have time to retort before the automated gate system alert kicked on.

"Unscheduled off world traveler. Unscheduled off world traveler."

"JACOB!"

Caden runs out of the room and towards the gate room. General Hammond was already in there talking to Jacob, who had just arrived. They both turn to look at the new person in the room.

"And you need my help to identify _her_ parents?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It seems so obvious…well, to me anyways."

General Hammond just shrugs in defeat as Caden comes closer.

"Jacob Carter, I had hoped for the opportunity to meet you one day. I've heard so much about you."

"Only good things, I hope."

"Only the best."

"Well, General Hammond tells me that we are supposed to talk _privately_."

"Indeed."

"Well, then I suppose we had better get to it."

"Sure, come on."

Jacob waits until Caden closes the door of the guest quarters before speaking.

"So Jack and Sam finally get together, huh?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious, isn't it? You look incredibly like my daughter when she was around your age, and you have Jack's last name. That pretty much says it all, doesn't it?"

Caden smiles.

"I knew you'd be great."

She bounces down on the bed. Jacob takes a seat by the desk.

"So Sam has a kid, huh?"

"Yeah, she does."

"Holy Hannah! I mean, Sam was always considered either the geek or the tom boy of any bunch. I worried for her because not too many boys would take the time to see the person she really was…the person I am extremely proud of."

"Jack did."

"Yeah, he's quite the guy, isn't he?

"The kind of guy you envisioned your daughter with?"

"Um…no. Absolutely not."

Caden looked shocked until Jacob burst out laughing.

"He's even better, and I see how much he cares for her even though he does his very best to hide it. He makes her _smile_. What more could a dad want for his daughter? I just can't believe I'm looking at my grandchild from the future."

"I can't believe I'm actually getting to meet you. It's amazing."

"I'm not even going to contemplate why you had never met me before."

"Probably a good idea."

"So you say that SG-1 all dies in your time, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Hey, I'm the one who should be sorry, kid. You lost both parents. That must have been rough."

"Yeah, but this trip has been great. I get to see them again. I mean, it's not the _same_, but it sort of is. I get to see them happy again."

"Well, if you succeed in your mission here, then they will all be happy once again. The virus will never happen."

"I don't know. I just worry that just being here has already altered the future. What if Jack and Sam never get together? I would no longer exist."

"Trust me, kid. I have every faith _those two_ will get together. I knew it since the first time I saw them work together."

"But what if it takes longer, and they never have me?"

"Well, you have to ask yourself if it was worth it to save the people you love."

"I think it is."

"And I think you are one very brave girl. I definitely think you did the right thing."

Caden noticed the photo album still laying on the bed from when Daniel was looking at it.

"Hey, you want to see pictures?"

"You bet I would!"

As Jacob flips through the pages, Caden eagerly shares the stories. It felt so good to her to be sitting next to the perfect grandfather she never got a chance to know.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack was sitting at his desk, looking over a letter, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Caden opened the door a crack, stuck her head in first, and then fully opened the door.

"Jacob is leaving. I was supposed to come ask you if you wanted to join the gang for dinner before he goes."

"No, that's okay."

"You're passing up _food_? _Really_? Whatcha up to?"

He tapped the piece of paper on his desk.

"Contemplating my retirement."

"Still undecided?"

"The reason I want to retire is a little risky. What if I go for it, and it turns out to be a huge mistake?"

"Since when have _you_ been one to turn away because of a little risk involved? Besides, sometimes risks are worth taking. I mean, look at me…coming here was a big risk, but I did it anyways because I would have regretted not doing it."

"Yeah. I suppose."

She sits down in one of the chair in front of his desk.

"It's like I told you before, you have to listen to your heart. What does your heart want?"

"This whole listen to your heart thing…are you hinting at something?"

"No. I hint at _nothing_. I cannot tell you how it all turns out. I'm just saying, listening to your heart is always worth the risk…in my opinion, anyways. Even if it fails miserably, it is better than never trying at all. At least then you'd know."

"I _suppose_."

He begins tapping his desk again in thought. He couldn't help but notice how that girl looked so much like Sam. Caden has the same smile…the one that could light up a room….and those eyes. Sam had those same blue eyes that had a tendency to take his breath away. However, he knew this must just be his heart doing some wishful thinking.

"So, your story checks out. General Hammond is cancelling the mission."

"That's good."

"So, I guess your risk was worth it then."

"Let's hope so."

"Are you heading back to your time soon, then?"

"Well, I don't know. Sam is going to find out the time of the next solar flare for me. It has to be precise, you know."

"Well, let's hope you can stick around for a little while yet."

She raises an eyebrow.

"What? It's nice having you around. You _liven _up the place a little."

"I'm just glad Sam volunteered to help find the information I need. She's the one who got the information for me in the first place…to go back in time, I mean. I would have had no clue how to figure that stuff out."

"That's okay. I wouldn't know _either_."

She looks over at the picture by his computer.

"That's Sarah and Charlie."

He peered down at the picture, a constant reminder of what he lost.

"Yeah, it is."

"You would talk about them sometimes, especially Charlie."

"I did?"

She just nods.

"That's not something I usually bring up in conversation."

"You used to tell me a lot of things. We had some pretty nice talks together."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It's okay, you know?"

"What is?"

"To mourn them. It's okay. It's also okay to keep a small place for them in your heart. That doesn't make you a bad person, and it doesn't mean that you won't have room in your heart to love again."

She gives him a moment to take it in. He picked up the picture and just starred. After a couple minutes of silence, Caden gets up from her chair.

"Well, I had better meet back up with the other guys before they eat without me. Are you sure you don't want to come? It might do you some good to get out of the office for awhile. Please? I'd really like you to come. Plus, I would love to get a group picture of us all, including Jacob, to take back to my time with me."

He smiled. He didn't know why, but he had a hard time telling Caden 'no.'

"Well, then…if there's going to be a group _picture_, then I _suppose_ I had better come."

He puts the picture back in its place, leaves the letter on the table, and follows her down the hall to Sam's office where the rest were waiting.

Jacob left right after supper. When he leaned in to give Caden a hug goodbye, she slips a letter into his pocket. She knew she probably shouldn't have done it, but she couldn't resist giving him at least a small warning. She had hopes that when she walked through the stargate again, she would not only find her parents alive but her grandfather as well.


	8. Chapter 8

_A.N.: For the people who have read The End or The Beginning, bits a pieces of the story are going to pop in here and there now because the stories are inter-connected. I'm sorry if some of you find the repeating redundant, but I thought it would be cool if Caden saw the events unfolding. Caden's thoughts are inserted along the way._

The next day, Caden makes her way to Sam's office. Sam was just resting her head on her hands. Caden figured that her daydreaming was due to the fact that Jack had turned in his letter of resignation earlier that morning.

"So, Sam, did you make any progress on finding that solar flare?"

She startled Sam, causing her to jump. She hurried to regain her composure.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Caden. I was lost in thought. Yeah, the solar flare will be happening tomorrow at 1415 hours. Sorry, it looks like you are going to be stuck here another day."

"Oh, it's not so bad being stuck here. It's nice hanging out with you guys."

Sam appeared to be already re-lost in thought.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Colonel O'Neill is retiring."

"You're going to miss him?"

"Yeah. I guess I will. The team just won't be the _same_ without him. He's our leader, you know. We look up to him."

Caden just raises an eyebrow.

"And_ that's_ the reason you are going to miss him?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"Hey, I'm just asking. Thought you might need to talk about it."

Caden finds Sam once again lost in thought. She just smiles and walks away. Once out of the office, she lets out a little laugh. It looks like everything might turn out alright for the future. Teal'c passes in the hallway and enters Sam's office. Caden peers back into the office to see what is going on.

Sam was back to having one arm resting on the table and her head resting lazily in the other. She didn't notice Teal'c walk in behind her.

"Major Carter, what is the matter?"

"Oh, Teal'c, you scared me."

"Daydreaming?"

"Sort of. I just can't believe he's actually going through with it this time."

"Although surely Colonel O'Neil will be missed, there is no shame in such an honorable warrier to as you say 'retire'. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to go bid Colonel O'Neil my personal farewell."

"Thanks, Teal'c. I'll see you later."

"Are you coming with?"

"Not right now."

As Teal'c turns to walk out, Caden rushes down the hallway a little bit, as to not get caught spying. Teal'c walks past Caden in the hallway once again. She hears Jack approaching Sam's office from the other direction. Yeah, this day was turning out splendidly. If she listened closely, she could make out the words being said in the office.

"Carter!"

(Pause)

"Come on, Carter, you owe me a farewell lunch."

"Colonel O'Neill, I didn't see you coming. Did Teal'c find you? Did you finish cleaning out your office?"

"No and no. That can wait. Come on. You wouldn't let me starve, would you?"

"No offense, sir, but I highly doubt you are going to starve any time, soon."

"And why so formal? Come on. I'm retiring. I am no longer going to be your superior officer. It's _Jack_ to you. Now come on, I insist. To the cafeteria with you."

She sees Jack re-emerge from the office with his arm wrapped around Sam, pretending to be leading her down the hall. Caden quickly hides behind a support beam so that she could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So, do you want to know what my favorite moment was working with you?"

"What was that, sir?"

"Uh, uh, uh."

'What was that, _Jack_?"

He leans in closer so that he is whispering in her ear as he continues to lead her down the hall.

"Oh, I remember it _clearly_. You were in the locker room, wearing this cute little green tank top, and you _attacked_ me…something about _me_ being considered the _dominant male_ or something."

She almost laughs before remembering the inappropriateness of that situation. Instead, she slaps him in the arm before turning a lovely shade of pink.

"Hey, you can't blame a man for liking _that_."

That made her turn an even lovelier shade of pink.

After that, they fell out of ear shot. At first, Caden thought about popping in to the cafeteria to see how things were going, but then she decided it would probably be best to leave them be. After all, these things take time.


	9. Chapter 9

There was a party at the end of the day to celebrate the retirement of Colonel Jack O'Neill. There was even cake…Jack's idea, of course. It was at Jack's house. Caden was invited, and she started to realize that time had, indeed, been altered. In past stories told by Jack, his retirement party had been on base. She had decided she was just going to sit back, enjoy the show, and hope for the best.

An hour into the party, Sam still had not showed. Caden was a little worried. I mean, Jack's stories had said that Sam didn't show up to his party in her reality, either, but Jack had left then to go get her. He was showing now signs of leaving. However, just as this thought began to cross her mind, the front door opened and Sam appeared…dressed to impress. Everyone stopped and starred just for a moment. Sam wasn't exactly known for her feminine qualities. She boldly approached Jack.

"Sir, can I talk to you for a second…in private."

"Uh…sure…yeah."

Caden watched as Jack and Sam walked down the hallway. She just smiled because in her heart, she knew what was going to happen. Maybe everything would turn out okay after all.

Jack led the way into the bedroom. No, he was not planning anything. That was just the only place in his small house that didn't have loads of people. Even the back yard had people streaming in and out.

"So, to what do I owe this private meeting?"

He stopped and took a good look at her. Never before had she looked so beautiful. I mean, to him, she was always beautiful, but tonight she looked extravagant. She wore a lacy black dress and strappy sandals that completely took his breathe away.

"Jack…can I call you Jack?"

He just nods quite willingly.

"Jack, I'm going to put myself out on a limb here. There has been this thing between us that needs a little clarifying. Well, let's just say that I didn't dress this way just because of the party…"

He holds out his hand to stop her.

"Sam, I think I know where you are going with this, and if I may, I have something I've really been wanting to say. I had a dream last night, Sam. You, Teal'c, and Daniel were all out on a mission of some sort to some strange planet. It was dark, but you seemed to be illuminated by a mysterious light. Some unknown enemy appears, shoots you with some kind of ray gun, and you evaporate into thin air. Because I wasn't there to protect you, you evaporated into thin air. At first I thought it meant that if I retired, bad things would happen to you three, but then it hit me…it wasn't the job I was afraid of losing. It was _you_. I was afraid of not being with _you_, protecting _you_."

He could see the sparkle of light in her eyes, and he knew he must continue.

"Sam, I know our job has kept us from showing any time of feelings with each other besides feelings of friendship and respect. I know you might not feel the same way that I do. I know we have never had the opportunity to go on a "date", but over the span of time that I've worked with you, since the first day I laid eyes on you…which I admit, was not friendly at first…I have gotten to know you better than any woman I had ever dated in the past. I know I don't always show interest in your work. I openly admit my lack of interest in the science of it all, but I have always, and I mean always, respected what you do and who you are. You are one of the most talented, amazing people I have ever met. Although I know you are _fully_ capable of defending yourself, I die a little bit inside every time I think about not being there to protect you when you need protecting."

A tear started to flow down the side of her cheek. He leaned forward, took the edge of his thumb, and wiped the tear away…lingering for just a moment before leaning back.

"What I'm trying to say_, very poorly probably_, is that you are more than just a friend to me. Way more. Sam, I _love_ you. I love you more than you could probably _imagine_, and I can't imagine spending a single day without looking, at least once, at your beautiful face. I know that I'm probably crazy, that I'm probably crossing some sort of etiquette line, but I'm not as young as I used to be. I've been through these dangerous missions. I've come very close to death countless times, and I know that you never know what lies around the next corner. You _literally_ have to take life by the horns and never take one moment for granted. So, call me crazy, but I just had to be honest. Sam, what I'm _very poorly_ trying to say is…well…"

Sam took a step towards him, interrupting his thoughts. She put her arms around his neck, and leans in so she was whispering in his ear.

"Marry me."

He was speechless for a moment. The breath was knocked out of him. He slowly begins to stutter something.

"My..my…thoughts…exactly."

"Jack. I've loved you since the first day I ever met you. I mean, come on, When inhibitions were taken away, and I was left with only primal instincts, _you _were the one I went after…_only _you."

His heart was beating loudly in his chest as she continues to whisper is his ear. After a brief second of being completely lost in the moment, he began to speak.

"Should we, you know, go tell people we are now, you know, _engaged_?"

She walks over and pushes the lock on the door.

"Not quite yet. Why rush? There's something I've been wanting to do for a very long time…"

She pulls him onto the bed. Without restraint, she pressed her lips to his and ran her fingers against his chest.

"Oh, going all primal on me again. Now see, _this_ is what I _like_."

"Ah, except for this time, I won't get in trouble for what I'm about to do…"

"Oh, really, now?"

"Oh…yeah."

He felt her slip her hands under his shirt, forcing him to exhale the breath he had unknowingly been holding. He was nervous. Of course he had done this countless times…he _liked_ women…but never with someone as special to him as Sam. As she lingered back in for a kiss, he let his fingers grace against the lace on her dress. She felt so good in his arms.

She enjoyed taking the lead for once. She lazily kissed the sides of his neck as her hands begun to slip off his shirt.

"Do you think you will be missed at your party?"

"Oh…I don't think that matters right now."

He slowly undoes the latch to her dress and undoes the zipper.

"Do you think they know what we're doing in here?"

"Probably, but oh well. It's my party. I can do whom I want to."

She laughed at his subtle joke, but is quickly silenced by a shiver running down her spine has he slips off her dress. She lingered above him for a moment, taking in the moment. She leans back in for a kiss as his arms enclose around her.

Through so many missions, so many near-death experiences, he had longed to touch her, to hold her this close. His heart ached inside every time he had to walk away because of the rules that held them apart. Now, the floodgates were opening, and all of his emotions were coming forth in his gentle touch. He flips her onto her back and slowly starts littering her body with kisses.

She reaches down and undoes his belt. Within minutes, the rest of the clothing is laying beside the bed. She looks up and meets his eyes. They had never appeared more humbled, more sincere.

"Sam, are you sure about this? I don't want to move too fast. I really do love you."

"I have never been surer of anything in my life."

It had been the moment they had been waiting for quite a long time. As they were finally joined together, two souls slowly melted into one.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack is sitting on the bed pulling up his pants. Sam is still lying on the bed.

"So, now what?"

"I should probably go check on my party. The place isn't on fire, though, that's a good sign."

She motions towards the bathroom.

"Can I…"

"Oh, yeah, go ahead. You, uh, might want to fix your hair."

She laughs.

"But, seriously, I had better get out there. Teal'c gets a little ornery when the beverages run a little low."

She laughs even harder.

"Come on, get cleaned up. We'll go out together. What better time than now to announce our engagement…"

She heads into the bathroom and starts fixing her hair.

"…you were serious about that, right? You _do_ want to get married?"

"Definitely."

"Then, there you go. I now pronounce this our _engagement_ party."

Caden had been keeping an eye on the hallway to the bedroom for over an hour. She could speculate what was going on in there, but she didn't want to think of her parents _doing that_. A huge smile came across her face as she saw them walk out of the bedroom hand in hand.

Jack let go of Sam's hand in order to do the cliché of clicking a spoon against the glass.

"Can I have your attention, _please_? I have an announcement to make. Now, I did not retire from the SGC simply because of age or the risk or whatever. I have to admit, I had secondary intentions. You see, there is a certain colleague of mine whom I've gotten _very_ close to over the past couple of years, but the military prohibited anything other than a friendship. However, although we never had the opportunity to technically date, working together so closely has allowed me to know this woman more _intimately_ than I could have ever hoped to achieve by dating alone. It just so happens, she agrees. _Isn't that great? _Well, to make a long story short, my retirement allows us to finally be together, and that is what we fully intend to do. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm going to marry the woman of my dreams…Major Samantha Carter."

Sam just waves and smiles. The majority of the crowd looks dumbfounded. Confused comments start streaming out from all over the room, but Caden and Daniel both cheer wildly. They both knew it was only a matter of time. Caden was the first to go congratulate the happy couple.

"I am so happy for the two of you. Jack, way to go! I knew you would take my advice and listen to your heart."

"So you _were_ hinting at something."

"Hey, I couldn't tell you what to do, but I'm glad you figured it out. I just wish I could stick around for the wedding. Do you know when yet?"

They both looked at each other and spoke in unison.

"As soon as possible."

They both laughed. Sam had a curiosity question, though, that she just had to ask.

"So, Caden…I have to ask…now that Jack and I are getting married, and your answer won't change that…."

"You want to know if I'm your child."

"Well, yeah, kind of."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Well, it just seems so obvious. Rosha was Jolinar's host. That so would be a name I would pick…"

Jack couldn't help but add to that comment.

"…and I really like the name Caden…not to mention the fact that you have _my_ last name and look a hell of a lot like Sam."

Caden just smiles.

"Well, then it sounds like you don't need any help from me."

"Come on. No official yes or no?"

"The answer is already in your hearts. You don't need me to say anything."

"So we can't see the pictures?"

"How'd you know about the pictures?"

"Daniel told me."

Daniel just so happened to be walking up to them at that moment. Caden turns to him and glares. He just shrugs his shoulders in defense.

"Hey, I didn't tell them anything. All I said is that you may have a photo album that you had been keeping a secret in order not to alter time. That's all."

Sam now decided to start glaring.

"So you knew this entire time and didn't tell us?"

"I couldn't. You two had to get together on your own. I could have no part in it."

"Yeah, give him a break. He actually came up with it on his own. He had to promise not to tell anyone that he knew."

Dr. Frasier, General Hammond, and Teal'c approached from across the room to give their congratulations. Jack went to the fridge to unbury his one bottle of champagne amongst the beer bottles. Caden could not have been happier that even though the future did seem to be altered slightly, the major events were still happening as planned. Indeed, it was definitely a time of celebration. For at least this night, everything seems right with the world.


	11. Chapter 11

There was a small gathering in the gate room to bid farewell to Caden. Even though she was only there for a couple days, her presence would surely be missed. She went first to Sam.

"I want to give you my journal. I beg of you to not read it until right before I am due back in the future. That way, you can tell me how things have changed. I know that will be seventeen years from now, and that is a great temptation, but I trust you with it."

"We'll miss you, Caden."

"You'll see me again some day. I just know you will."

Tears start streaming down Sam's face as she wraps the girl in a hug. Caden moves next to Jack.

"I know you'll take good care of her because I know how much you love her. I am so happy for you. You did the right thing. However, I ask of you to please remember how nice I was, giving you advice and all, when it comes to punishing me in the future."

Jack just laughs, and even he wraps her in a hug.

The rest of the goodbyes went by all too fast. Caden's heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. She had never been so nervous in her life. She had no idea what she was going to find on the other side of the wormhole. She did her best to stay brave as the countdown was going.

"Cheveron seven, locked."

She took a deep breath, gave one last look to the crowd at the bottom of the ramp, and stepped through with her eyes closed.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw her parents on the other side. However, what she wasn't prepared for was a girl with her parents that was the mirror image of herself. Sam went running up the ramp.

"Caden, I'm so glad you made it back okay."

Tears started to fill Caden's eyes as her mother wrapped her in a hug.

"Mom…you're here. You're alive."

"You did it, sweetheart. You saved SG-1. Unfortunately, there are some changes that happened because of the alteration in time. I had kept your journal all these years, and I followed your instructions. I read through it this morning. I have one major change to tell you about."

Caden just raises an eyebrow in anticipation.

"Caden, I would like to introduce you to Alana Merrin O'Neill."

Worry hit Caden like a speeding train.

"Oh my God, I don't exist, do I? Alana has taken my place…"

Sam just laughs.

"No, honey. You _do_ exist. Alana is your _twin_."

"Twin? As in…I have a sister…twin?"

"That's right."

"Are we _identical_?"

"For the most part. Although, it is widely known that you take after me and Alana takes after your father."

"Wow. Cool. Wait…what about grandpa? Where is he?"

Sam's smile instantly faded. She takes a piece of paper out from her jacket pocket and hands it to her daughter.

"I'm sorry, honey. Dad knew that you would come back asking about him, so he left you a note."

_Caden:_

_Thank you for loving me enough to try to warn me of my impending death. I appreciate the courage that must have taken. I am proud of you. However, I have to inform you that I cannot heed your warning. Emerson once said that self sacrifice is the real miracle out of which all the reported miracles grow. This mission is something that I have to do. I know that you may not understand that right now, but I hope that one day you will forgive me. You see, Selmac is dying within me. There is not another symbiote available. It is true that the Tok'ra possess the power to remove Selmac without killing me, and Selmac would gladly sacrifice himself in that manner, but I can not allow that. This mission to which I am about to partake is vital in the fight against the Goa'uld. Even with my death, the mission will prove to be a success. Someone must go. It might as well be me, with whose symbiote is already dying, then a Tok'ra who is healthy and can live on for many good years. You have to understand that I was on my death bed, dying of cancer, when I became a host. Selmac gave me the opportunity to live a few more good years, to see worlds I never even thought possible, to give me the relationship with my daughter that I always wished I could have, and to see the birth of my granddaughters. I owe this one to Selmac…that he may die in honor along with me. Please, do not cry for me. I gave of myself willingly, and I shall die honorably. Some day, I hope that we will meet again in Heaven. Until then, may you have the type of life my granddaughter deserves._

_With all my love,_

_Grandpa Jacob_

Caden brushes a tear away as Sam wraps her in another hug.

"He really loved you, Caden. You know that, right?"

She just nods.

"I was just so happy when I got the chance to meet him. I didn't want to lose him again."

"I know. You don't know how many nights I laid awake wishing I could have my dad back again, but then I remember he would have rather died in a blaze of glory than of old age any day. It's hard I know, but we have to remember that is what he wanted for himself."

"I understand. Anything else I should know?"

"Everything else seems to have gone pretty much according to the journal…with only minor details changing every once in awhile. Now, come on. I know your dad and sister have been waiting patiently over there to see you."

Caden finally smiled again. All in all, it really was good to be home…although, technically, she never left home at all. She had her parents back in her lives, and a sister to get to know. Overall, her trip was _definitely_ worth the risk.


End file.
